Une Rose Sauvage
by Babydracky
Summary: Temari est venue fêter Noël à Konoha. Shikamaru parviendra-t-il à faire le premier pas?


Character(s)/Pairing: Shikamaru/Temari

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Une Rose Sauvage

Prompt Song: My Love is Like a Red Red Rose by Robert Burns

* * *

><p>"Fait suer!" Marmonna Shikamaru lorsque son père l'appela pour la énième pour lui demander de se préparer.<p>

Qui avait envie de sortir par un temps pareil? Il neigeait des flocons aussi gros que des œufs et un vent glacial s'était abattu sur le village, alors franchement, Noël ou pas, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de mettre le nez dehors.

Bien décidé à rester glandouiller pendant les festivités, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sous sa couette. Ca, c'était le bonheur ultime! Pas partager une dinde de Noël avec les clans de Konoha, pas tenter d'empêcher Naruto de s'empiffrer avec toutes les bûches qui lui passeraient sous le nez, non, non, non.

Alors qu'il allait piquer du nez comme un bienheureux enfin béatifié, sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

"Je te préviens…!" Cria sa mère.

Elle n'eut pas même à mener à terme sa menace cinglante que Shikamaru était déjà sur pied et prêt à sortir.

Il savait par avance qu'il ne lui aurait servi à rien de même tenter de discuter avec sa terrible génitrice. Certes, à la guerre tous les coups étaient permis, mais ceux de sa mère avaient tendance à laisser des traces indélébiles.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'il emboîta le pas à ses parents, laissant de longs sillons tortueux sur sa route neigeuse.

La soirée était aussi ennuyante qu'il s'y était attendu.

Les invités semblaient avoir tout oublié des conflits, des guerres, des peines à venir, ils se régalaient de la compagnie de leurs proches, de l'esprit de paix et d'espoir qui régnait en cette nuit. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Chacun avait besoin de relâcher la pression à un moment ou à un autre, c'est juste qu'il préférait généralement le faire seul et dans son coin.

Il attrapa une part de bûche au chocolat avant qu'elle n'atteigne le bout de la table, où trônait Naruto, ce dernier attirant tous les desserts à lui tel un vortex insatiable. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas pu goûter à celle aux marrons, qui était, rappelons-le, sa préférée.

Que de bruits!

Maintenant, les convives s'étaient mis à danser… Super! Il ne leur laissait pas plus d'une heure avant de grimper sur les tables pour chanter ou pour rouler sous celles-ci complètement éméchés.

Il n'aurait pas été contre lui-même, la salle était bien chauffée après tout et une petite sieste digestive ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser discrètement sous la nappe, il aperçut une petite silhouette blonde quitter la pièce.

Certains habitants de Suna avaient accepté de venir passer les fêtes à Konoha, heureux comme des enfants de pouvoir être coincés par des tonnes de neige et Temari en faisait partie.

Ils avaient à peine discuté ce soir. Il ne l'avait pas plus vu dans le village.

L'évitait-elle? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait rien fait après tout.

Il n'eut pas de mal à la trouver.

Dehors, le sol était recouvert d'un manteau d'une neige épaisse et déjà glacée.

Elle se tenait au cœur du blizzard, sa robe d'un rouge vif dansant autour d'elle telle une flamme sanglante et folle et ses cheveux, lâchés et plus longs, remarqua-t-il, créaient un halot autour de son visage tel un soleil d'été éclatant.

Elle lui rappela, en cet instant fragile, les champs de blés parsemés de coquelicots qui poussaient autour de Konoha au printemps venu. Un endroit paisible, idyllique. Un des rares endroits où lui-même ne s'ennuyait jamais, où il trouvait toujours refuge.

Il resta là à l'observer un long moment, certain que le hurlement du vent couvrait sa respiration, que le mur de neige cachait sa présence.

"Tu devrais rentrer, il fait très froid ce soir", finit-elle par lui dire.

Il avait entendu sa voix aussi nettement que si elle s'était tenue à ses côtés.

Il soupira, grincheux.

Il aurait dû se douter que son allié de toujours, le vent, ne la trahirait pas.

"Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça!" Maugréa-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, faisant crisser la neige sous ses pas tout en retirant son manteau d'un air rageur.

Il le déposa sur ses épaules dénudées et trop fraîches, les frictionnant de ses doigts puissants. Il les sentait encore, ça devait être bon signe.

Alors qu'il allait retirer ses mains, aussi rapidement qu'une brise vous caresse la joue, il sentit les petits doigts froids et fins de Temari venir se nouer aux siens. Le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues et il put se convaincre sans difficultés que ce changement de couleur était dû au froid.

"J'ai cru que tu ne ferais jamais le premier pas", murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle portait ses mains à ses lèvres.

Le souffle chaud de sa bouche provoqua en lui un frisson inconnu, pas de la peur, pas une terreur mais quelque chose de si plaisant qu'il vous en effraie tout autant.

Alors qu'elle restait là, immobile, sous les flocons de neige, il déglutit péniblement.

Il n'avait rien fait. _Justement_, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait reproché au travers de son silence.

Il vint poser son nez froid sur le dessin de sa nuque où bouclait la naissance de sa chevelure de blés. Il y sentit un parfum frais et fleuri, une senteur de rose sauvage, enivrante et suave et il sut en cet instant que pour elle, pour sa rose rouge, il ne ferait pas que le premier pas, il serait tout simplement tout simplement prêt à aller au bout du monde.

Il n'était juste pas capable de le lui dire avec des mots.

"Fait suer!" Grommela-t-il contre sa nuque et c'est un rire cristallin qui lui répondit.  
>Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir!<p> 


End file.
